We are Faimly 2
by Popcorn97
Summary: Well this is like Epilogue to "We are family" but mostly about the kids life so here it is hope you like it there will be Brick and Buttercup in it too!
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is like Epilogue to "We are family" but mostly about the kids life so here it is hope you like ^^**

**Chapter1: get it**_** straight**_

***two months after the reunion ***

**Candy POV**

***8:00pm* **

**I was reading a book to Nicole before she got ready for bed. I was reading her Green eggs and ham. "Mommy I would not eat it with a fox either." I giggled a little. "Me nether silly." I said while tickling her. "Go head and ask your daddy for a night snack while I run your bathwater." "Ok mommy." She ran downstairs while I ran her bathwater. Then Sally came up to me. "How many mouths are you now?" I stopped and think. "Eight mouths why you ask?" she shrugged. "Just wanted to know." Then she left. I put her bubble bath stuff in the tub and laid on the bed. "Mommy daddy is being mean to mean!" Nicole said while running to me. "What did he do?" I said in a worried voice. "He said I could not have a piece of pie and soda because it to late." I sighed. "Don't worry get in the tub and I will talk with him ok." "Ok mommy." And she went to the tub. I walked downstairs where Greg was watching Football. "Greg sweetie why would you not let Nicole eat her night snack?" "Shhh women the game is on… Go Green bay!" I hatted when he told me to shhh. "Don't shhh me am your wife not your friend." He rolled his eyes. "whatever leave me alone now." I sighed and went upstairs. *11:00pm* I was laying in my bed reading about the U.S history. Then Greg came in. "Hey baby how are you?" I ignore him. "Um talk to me." "Shhh! Leave me alone" he rolled his eyes. "I pissed you off didn't I" I nodded. "yes… Night!" I said as I put my book up and turned off the lights.**

**Angle POV**

***12:00am***

**I just left the club and I cannot believe what I just did. I am married why would I do that… with a girl? I was thinking about going home but I could not. "hey wait up!" I turned around to see Kat the girl I kissed. "I want to get your number you seem like a nice girl." I smiled a little. "thanks." I gave her my number. She had the longest brown curly hair and bright green eyes and freckles. She dressed like a boy and had with the green bay logo on it. "Thanks dear… well see you around?" "yes I would love that." She smiled and left. I wondered how Max would feel about me cheating on him with a girl? *the next day(3:00pm)* I was eating a slice of cake when max came in. "Who could you?" I got real nervous. "um what do you mean?" she sighed deeply. " You did not wash your hands that is sick you might give our kids an illness!" I smiled. " right my bad." He nodded and began to spray down everything with disinfected spay. Then my phone rang it was Kat. I ran into another room and answered it. "Hello Kat" "hello Cupcake… would you like to see a movie at my place?" "sure ok." I said with a smile. "see ya then bye baby." "bye." Than I hung up. This was going to be fun.**

**Candy POV**

***6:00pm***

**Me and my best friend Bella are going shopping. She had Blond hair bluish green eyes and a perfect figure. I was getting ready to go until Greg came in. "Where do you think your going?" I smiled. "Going shopping with Bella." He threw the make-up on the floor. "Your not going no where ok! I have to go somewhere you watch the kids!" he left and slammed the door. A few tears feel from my eyes I just wanted to have some fun instead of being stuck in the house. I called Bella. "Hello." "hey Candy are you ok?" I sighed. "No I cant go today my husband wont let me." She was quiet. "He is not the boss of you… you are coming shopping with me." "Ok I will bye." "see ya." Then she hung up. I put on my make up and I left to have some fun.**

**Greg POV**

***6:15pm***

**Damn her!**

**Well I hope you like it so for please comment **

**Love, Daysia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2 hope you like it **

**_Chapter2: unconditional love **

**Candy POV**

***9:00pm***

**I quietly walk in the house and shut the door. It looks like everyone was in bed. My phone rang it was Bella. "Hello did you get in?" "Yup… wish me luck because I think I hear Greg getting up." She started laughing. "Ok I will see ya later." "ok bye" then I hung up. I put my bags down and sighed deeply knowing that I was in trouble. Greg came downstairs with an evil look on his face. "You did not listen to me! Why?" I got real nervous I began crying. "Am sorry I did not mean to disobey you… I went to buy Nicole and sally stuff at the mall with Bella because I have been buying a lot of stuff for they baby and I did not want them to feel left out." His face turned red. "Shut up your talking to much!" "Am sorry please forgive me." He just rolled his eyes. "Whatever next time bye me something!" I nodded. "Ok I will ." he smirked. "Now get your ass up in bed." I nodded and ran upstairs. I really did not like him telling me what to do but in the book I was reading it said a wife should listen to her husband. I went to go check on Nicole who was sound asleep. Then I checked on Sally who was playing her game boy. "young lady at 10:00pm lights out ok." "Ok Mom good night." I smiled. "Night sweetie." I went to my room and took a shower and got ready for bed. *10:00pm* I went to go check on Sally who was sleep. Then I went to my room to lay down. I put my had over my big stomach so I can feel the baby kick. Then Greg came in and laid down. "Greg why are you acting different again?" he just looked at me. "because I can ok let me be me!" I rolled my eyes. "you don't have to yell damn your making me nervous." He chuckled and put his cold hands on my stomach. "Just Shut the fuck up! Go to sleep and wake up to make me breakfast." "I will honey… love you." She just rolled his eyes "Shut up and go to sleep."**

**Buttercup POV**

***8:00am***

**I looked over and did not see Brick he was most likely make breakfast for the kids. I got up and stretch my arms and legs. Then I got a call from Angle. "Hello." "Hi… mom is it bad that I woke up with a woman?" I though for a moment. "Yes… why." "I have to go." Then she hung up. That was a very odd question she asked. Brick came back upstairs and laid on the bed. "Having five kids is kind of killing me the butler is making them breakfast." I nodded and smiled a little. "Brick remember when I told I was pregnant but I said I was kidding?" "Yes I do… why you ask?" I sighed deeply. "Am pregnant." He got up and looked at me. "So you did lie! You said you had you tubes tide!" I backed away from him a little. "uh yeah… sorry baby?" he just stared at me. "That's not good enough! Am going to find a bar!" he left out the room like a bat out of hell. I wonder if he knows that the bars don't open until noon that dumbass.**

**Candy POV**

**I made everyone breakfasts. We all sat down and began eating. "Mommy this is good I love it!" I smiled a little. "Thanks Nicole." She smiled and began eating again. Greg gave me an evil look. "It taste like shit… am eating at McDonalds." He got up and left. I felt a tear fall from my face he really hurt my feelings. "Mom its ok don't listen to him it taste awesome." I smiled a little. "Thanks sally. Am not hungry no more… I better go iron and fold your fathers cloths… Sally look under your bed." She looked at me confused and ran upstairs. "OH MY GOSH!" she ran back downstairs holding her purple touchscreen cellphone. "Thank you mom you're the best!" she hugged me and I smiled. "Thanks sweetie." Nicole looked left out. "Honey I did not forget about you look under your bed." She smiled and ran upstairs. "COOL!" she came down with a Bratz dool and a card. "Did you open the card?" she shook her head and opened it. "Wow 200 dollars!" I smiled "Its 20 dollars silly." She laughed and fished eating while I went to iron and fold Greg's close. *6:00pm* I was making Greg his favorite desert which was key lime pie. I was proud of myself it looked pretty good. "Am Home from work." I ran in the living room where Greg was hanging up his coat. I gave him a hug and kiss. "Why are you all over me?" I frowned a little. "because I love you and I missed you." He rolled his eyes. "And I care?" I shrugged. "Well I don't give a shit." I sighed a little. "I made you some key lime pie." He smiled a little. "You finaly made something that I could eat if you did not screw this up." I nodded a little and he went to the kitchen to try the pie. "No bad… at all." I smiled widely. "Thanks am glad you like it… is there anything I could get you?" he though for a minute. "Yes buy me the store key lime pie I like it better." He threw the pie on the floor. "Ok… I will." He smirked and spit on the floor. "And clean that shit up!" "Ok sweetie." He walked out and I did as I was told. *9:00pm* I was laying on the bed reading then Greg got into bed. "Your fat." I nodded. "Well I am going on 9 mouths." I said with a smile. He rolled his eye. " he snatched the book out my hand. "Stop reading boring stuff!" "Hey I was reading that please give it back." He began ripping each page and balling it up. "Why are you doing this?" he slapped me across the face. "Don't raise your voice at me bitch!" I know I was not suppose to talk back to my husband but I had to say something. "Why wont you treat me with respect… I love you and I really want Nicole to be with her father." He punched me in the eye than spit on me. "I do treat you with respect no shut up and go to sleep!" he threw my book on the floor. "And go to store and buy me some breakfasts and serve it to me in bed." I nodded. "Anything for you baby… love you." He shrugged and went to sleep. *2:00pm* Bella and Angle was over my house and the kids where at school. Angle looked lost about something. Bella looked at my eye. "What happened?" I shrugged and she gave me that look. "How can you not know?" I shrugged again. "Promise you wont tell Buttercup." "Fine." We both looked at Angle who was staring into space. "Angle!" I said in a loud voice. "oh ok." I let out a sigh. "Greg did this… but he did not mean to." Bella looed disgusted. "If he hit you once then he will most likely hit you again. If this continues you are welcome to come live with me until he gets his act togather." I nodded. "Ok… I don't want to hurt his feelings." Bella sighed deeply. "Sometimes you are too nice… he hurt our face and am sure he hurt your feeling before am I right." I nodded slowly. Angle got up. "Guys don't hate me but I have a girlfriend." I was shocked and weird it out at the same time. "Hu?" she smiled a little. "Yes am bi and I have a girlfriend named Kat… I have to go meet her now." She got up and ran out as fast as she could. Bella looked shocked. "Wow that was surprising ." I nodded. "Well I have to buy a flat screen T.V for my Greg and he want me to buy him tickets to a Football to the next game." She shook her head.**

**_****Kat POV**

"**Am going to take you somewhere you never been before." Angle had a nervous smile. "um… ok."**

_**Well I hope you liked it please review/ comment **_

_**Love, Daysia**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter three hope you like**

**Chapter3: anything for**

**Candy POV**

***7:00am***

**I got up and looked at the clock. It was about time to make Buy Greg's breakfast. I got up and got ready to go to the store. "Oh god!" I just had a contraction. I walked over to Greg who was still sleep. "Greg wake up." He looked at me. "You better be dying!" "Well kind of… I just had a contraction." He rolled his eyes. "Good for you hoe." I frowned a little. "Am sorry honey… how can I make it up to you?" he sat up and smirked. "Order me a pizza with Chinese food and bring it up to me like a servant." I nodded. "Anything for you honey." He rolled his eyes and I frowned. I was trying to make our marriage work but he is really hurting my feelings.*30 minutes later* the food came and I put it on a nice plate all fancy and stuff and I served it to him. "Here you go dear." I handed him the plate. "Now this is food unlike your crap." I frowned. "Um… am sorry." He rolled his eyes and began eating. "So do you like it?" he chuckled. "Yeah try some." He started throwing rice at me. "Do you mind if you stop throwing things at me your making a mess on the floor." That's when he threw the food on the floor. "Now clean it up." I nodded. Then I started to moan. "What's your problem?" "I had another contraction… Ahhh! Oh gosh!" he rolled his eyes. "Fix me another plate." I nodded and did as I was told. *1:00PM* I was laying on the couch I have not had a contraction since this morning. Bella walked in and sat down next beside me. "Is Greg here? Because if I see that bum I would slap him across his face." I giggled. "yeah in the kitchen." She rolled her eyes. "Did he put his hands on you today?" I nodded. "Only once but he did not mean to he slapped me for moaning." She shook her head. "Candy you need to move away from him for a while you can live with me it wont be no trouble at all trust me." I sighed. "I know but I really want Nicole to be with her father." I could tell she was getting annoyed. "That's nice and all but am pretty sure Nicole don't like him either." I shrugged a little then Greg came in he did not look happy. "Why don't you have dinner on!" I got up as fast as I could. "Am sorry honey I did not know if you would like it… you said my cooking was shit." He slapped me across the face. "You have no right to hit her!" Bella said while getting up. "Hey Bella…and I own Candy so I can do whatever I want to her!" She rolled her eyes. "You don't own her! She owns herself and you need to stop hitting her!" Greg laughed. "I don't hit her… Now Candy cook me two hamburgers with fresh cut fries that you made your self and cut the skin off. Then cook me ham and macaroni and cheese and hurry up!" I nodded. "Ok honey." Greg rolled his eyes. "am going… still cook though." I nodded. "Yes baby anything for you." He chuckled and left. Bella just stared at me. "Anything for that bum?" I nodded.*8:00pm* Greg has not been home yet Bella was still her but the kids was over Buttercups house. He and Bella was sitting on the couch watching T.V. I held on to my stomach in pain. "Ahh!" Bella looked worried. "Please don't have the baby when am here." I smiled a little. " Am sorry but… I think my water just broke…AHH!" she smiled a little. "Why with me?" she called the Ems truck. I was kind of upset that Greg would not be her to see me give birth to his child. She got off the phone. "They will be her in five minutes." I smiled and let out a scream. "Um… Should we wait for Greg?" she shook her head. "Its not worth it." *at the hospital 9:00pm* I had a baby girl that I named Brook Bella Armstrong. Bella helped me though it although I wish Greg was here to see his daughter. Right now Bella was holding Brook. "She looks just like Nicole except she has a beauty mark on her nose… she is so cute." I smiled. "Thanks." He hair was a brownish black and her eyes was a bright green.*3 weeks later 9:00pm* I was laying on the bed reading when Greg came in. "Hello Sexy!" I rolled my eye. "Shhh! Brook is sleeping." He smiled. I knew he was drunk I could tell by the way he looked and talk and even smelt. He took my boot and threw it across the room then got on top of me. "Greg no I just had Brook three weeks ago." He began unbuttoning my shirt but I stopped him. "STOP!" I had a feeling I said that wrong because he pushed me off the bed. "Bitch do as I say!" I shook my head. "Am not kissing your ass no more." That's when he pulled my by the hair and took me near the staircase. "Are you going to listen to me?" I began crying. "Am sorry but-" that's when he pushed me down the hard wood stairs. I was in pain then he came downstairs where I was and took off his belt. *at the hospital 5:00AM* I woke up in the hospital I looked over and seen Todd with a bunch of roses. "Todd?" I said in a weak voice. I had bruises cuts all over my arms and legs and I think he broke my nose. Todd looked at me and smiled. "How are you feeling?" He said while stroking my hair. "Horrible… where is my kids?" "With your friend Bella." I nodded and relief. He frowned a little. "I called the cops on Greg… he was abusing you and that's not right… I know you have to kids by him but you can only take but so much would you like to move in with me?" I smiled a little. "Maybe next time but am moving in with Bella until I can get my own place." He smiled and held my hand. "You wont never go through this again ok." I blushed and nodded. He chuckled. "An your father is coming up." "Oh snap." I knew he was not going to bee happy.**

**Max POV**

***6:00am***

**I was worried about Angle she has not been home for two days I hope she was ok. I called her last night and she told me she took some time to herself. I made the bed and sprayed it with disinfected spray so there would not be any germs then I called the babysitter and got ready for collage.**

**Martha POV**

**Damn I just sold my child for more cocaine?**

_Well I hope you enjoyed please review /comment_

_Love, Daysia _


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is chapter four hope you like**

**Chapter4: Can I try?**

**Candy POV**

***9:00pm***

**My dad came in and just looked at me. "Are you ok?" I shrugged a little. " I guess." He frowned. "Who did this to you?" I sighed. "Greg but he is a very sweet guy just that he change I know the real Greg would not do this to me." My dad rolled his eyes. "People change and he had no rights to put his hands on you." I nodded. "I know daddy." "Mr. Jojo I called the cops and they took him to jail." My dad smiled. "Thank you Todd you did the right thing." He nodded and finished braiding my hair. I giggled a little. "Todd you do hair?" my dad said with a smirk. Todd shook his head. "No sir I can only braid." He had my hair in pigtails. I smiled a little. "Thanks Todd." "No problem babe." Then Brick and Buttercup came in. "Hey Candy are you ok." Buttercup said. I was getting sick of people asking me the same question but at least they care about me. "I guess." Brick shook his head. "Damn… he messed you up bad… has he hit you before?" I nodded. "yeah but nothing big." Brick rolled his eyes. "if he hits you that's bad enough you should have left the first time he put his hands on you." I nodded. "I know." Then Angle and this other girl came in they were both holding hands. "hey Candy how are you feeling?" "Better I guess… is this Kat?" she nodded. "Yup everyone meet my girlfriend Kat." Buttercup and Butch said hi excepted for Brick who was still shocked. I smiled. "Well its nice meet you ." Kat smiled. "Hello misses Armstrong." Everyone looked at us. "You know her?" Angle said puzzled I nodded. "Yeah we work at the same school I am a teacher for fourth grade while Kat is a teacher for kindergarten." Angle nodded slowly. "I love kids so much but I most likely wont have any." Kat said in a said voice Angle smiled. "you know that dude that lives with you?" Kat nodded slowly. "Well ask that dude to get you pregnant." Kat started laughing. "Angle no we would never do that with each other for one thing am not bi am Lesbian and for another we are like friends and we like to sell our things together and doing that would be just weird." Buttercup looked at Kat weird. "Sell what?" Kat smiled a little. "Me and my friend Blood sells drugs." Buttercup nodded. "oh."**

**Blood POV**

*** 4:00pm***

**Martha is such a bitch sometimes but she was cool. I can't believe she don't want her own daughter. But I bought her she was so cute she had purple eyes and Black hair and freckles I was caring her to my apartment. This would be a perfect gift to give Kat for her birthday. I went into the apparent to see Kat and Angle making out on the couch. I cleared my throat and they both jumped up. "My bad Blood… And who is this cute little girl." Kat said while taking her out my hands. "Your birthday gift happy birthday!" Angle looked shocked. "You did not tell me it was your birthday." Kat smiled. "I know honey… she Is so cute her name is rose." I nodded and smirked. "Cute name... and here you go." I handed her a some bags of cocaine and weed. And she handed me a stack of money out her pocket. Angle was just looking. "Well am going to put it in the bank then I will be "at the place." See yall latter " they nodded and I left.**

**Angle POV**

***5:00pm***

**Kat had just put Rose to sleep. I never did drugs and I kind of wanted to try them. "Um… honey can I try to snort cocaine?" she shook her head. "No you are to pretty to do drugs if you do drugs it will ruin your life." I nodded and smiled a little. "Can I smoke weed?" she shook her head. "like I said before you are too pretty for that mess." She took off her baggie jeans and laid them oh the bed. "I like laying around in my boxers." I nodded slowly. "Cool…" she smirked and turned on the TV. "I will be right Back Cupcake." I nodded and she left out the room. I went in her pants pockets and got out some weed. "Cupcake what are you doing?" I turned around to see Kat with a serious look on her face. I smiled nervously. "I love you." She smirked and grabbed me buy the waist. "You really want drugs don't you?" I nodded. "yes I do." She reached in her bra and pulled out a cigarette then went to her jeans and pulled out weed. "Pick one?" I chose the weed. "Smart girl… your staying her another night?" I nodded and she handed me the weed and lit it for me. "Enjoy your high Cupcake."**

**Candy POV**

***two weeks later 8:00pm***

**I was over Bella's house they had just let me out of the hospital. I was getting settled in. I was thinking of all the things I went through with Greg and I started crying. How could I let him treat me that way? Now am a single parent of three. There was a knock on the door. "come in." it was Bella with some M&M's cookies." That was my favorite kind of cookies. "Thank you Bella… And thank you for letting me stay her until I can get a place on my own is there anything you want me to do?" she nodded. "yes… Just relax and do stress yourself." I smiled. "Ok thanks." She nodded. "that's what friends are for."**

**Buttercup POV**

***11:00Pm***

**Brick came in her so drunk in loud that he woke up the butler. He came in the room his face was as red as blood. "Brick why?" she chuckled. "You're like… so fucking hot I love ya!" I rolled my eyes. "Shh! The kids are sleep." "you are so pretty miss!" this was like his sixths time getting drunk… he better get it right. **


	5. Chapter 5

**well here is chapter five hope you like**

**Chapter5: got to think**

**Candy POV**

***three weeks later***

**I had just enough money to move out just needed six hundred dollars for first mouths rent. I sighed and laid on the bed, I looked at the clock which said 11:57 pm it was getting late then my phone rang I look at my caller ID, it was my boyfriend I answered it quickly. "Hey Todd baby how are you?" me and Todd have going out for like two weeks he really wants me to live with him but I told him we are keeping our relationship a secrete because I did not want no one to screw it up for us. "Am doing fine and you?" I sighed a little. "Good I guess I need six hundred dollars and I don't know how to get it… I need two jobs." He chuckled a little. "You don't need two jobs you don't even need one… I got cha shorty." I giggled. "I don't have the money to pay you back." "Your not supposed to pay me back babe I got so much money." I smiled a little. "Thanks honey that's sweet of you." "I know… honey I really want you and your kids to live with me… I live in a very big house and if your worried about me hurting your kids then I would never do that… if you live with me you will never have to work a day in your life I promise just please live with me." That just seemed so good right about now. "Maybe I don't know I have to think about it." It got quiet for a minute. "Ok call me back when you got an answer… love you." I smiled. "I love you to baby by." Then I hung up and started to think about it.*2:00am* I woke up because Brook was crying. "Am coming sweetie." I picked her up and began rocking her to sleep but she just kept crying louder. "Please go to sleep." I was stressed and tired. She started to calm down a little and I started to sing a little which made her fall asleep. I laid on the bed and began thinking again. It was a good idea to move in with him because he does love me. I dialed his number. "hello." He said in a tired voice. "Hey honey I want to move in with you as soon as possible… because I love he." "Ok… I will pick you up tomorrow then… no am tired so night." I smiled. "night baby." Then I hung up and went to sleep.**

**Kat POV**

***the next morning***

**I woke up and seen Blood next beside me. "What the fuck!" I pushed him off the bed Blood yelled. "Ouch! What was that for babe?" I wanted to slap the shit out of him. "Why the hell are you in the same bad with me… in the nude!" he smirked and got up from the floor. "You was all over me last night." I threw a pillow at his head. "Shut up!" he started laughing. "I got you drunk as hell!" he was standing next to a window that was open I bean walking closer to him. "Honey say there I want more love from you." He smirked. "I knew you liked it." My plan was to butter him up and push him out the window. But there was a knock at the door. "Mommy am hungry." "Ok honey be right there." I looked back at Blood who was staring at me with a dirty smirk. " you still want me?" "Hell no asshole." And I put my robe on and cooked Rose some breakfast. I was pissed at Blood I could kill him…**

**Angle POV**

**I was making food for the kids and Max came running down and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "I have to make it to class and I over slept… I need a good breakfast!" I rolled my eyes. "Eat at I hop or something?" "No too much germs ok! And don't you eat there too." I sighed a little. "ok I wont." He looked at his watch and grabbed a cereal bar. "Have to go bye!" and he left for collage. Kevin was pulling Maxine hair. "Kevin let go now." He smiled and let go. He was always getting on the twins nerves and he only three.**

**Buttercup POV**

***2:00pm***

**I was helping Butterfly study for a test. And the boys was upstairs in the game room. Then Brick came in drunk I sighed. "Hello baby!" I shook my head. "go to the bedroom and I will talk to you later." His face turned red. "shut up bitch! You don't need to talk to me!" Butterfly was just looking at us. "Brick watch your language." That's when he slapped me. Then he just looked shocked. "Buttercup am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you." I just shook my head. "Come on Butterfly lets go for a walk."**

_Well hope you like please review/ comment_

_Love, Daysia_


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is chapter six hope you like.**

**Chapter6: I hate that I love you**

**Candy POV**

***Two days later***

**I woke up and did not see Todd by my side. So I walked around the house and I could not find my kids all I seen was Brook in her crib. I started freaking out all I could think about was what Todd could be doing to my two daughters. I knew I should have never moved in with him that pervert! I ran back in our room and started packing my things up with tears in my eyes. "Honey where are you going?" I turned around to see Todd Holding Nicole and Sally next beside him. I ran over to them and hugged them. "Good morning Mommy." Nicole said with a smile. I took her out his arms and hugged her. "Good morning to you too… Sally take your sister while I talk to Todd please." "Ok mom." She took her out of the room, I turned to Todd who looked confused. "What the hell is wrong with you! Where did you take my kids?" I was screaming and crying at the same time. "Honey calm down… Sally and Nicole came in and they were hungry. I cannot cook at all and I was not going to wake you up so I took them to I Hop… Candy I would never hurt your Kids don't you trust me?" I shrugged. "I don't know… yes." He smiled and softly kissed me on the lips. "Would you like to get married?" I was shocked. "What?" he chuckled a little. "I love you and I am too scared to propose in marriage because you might say no. I have the ring in my pocket now." He took out a blue box and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me Candy?" my heart skipped a beat I had no idea what to say. "Um… uh… YES!" I jumped on him and hugged him. "Yay!" I looked over to seen Sally clapping her hands. "Congrats mom and… dad." Todd smiled. "Thanks." And I got ready for work.**

**Kat POV**

***At work***

**I did not feel too good right now I felt sick. I threw up twice this morning. "Ok class what's after 39?" Linda raised her hand. "Yes Linda?" "41!" I smiled a little. "You were so close." I put a sticker on her sticker chart. Then Bill raised his hand. "Yes bill?" he smirked. "its 42 duh Linda." Linda frowned. "Bill be nice… you was wrong anyway go pull a card." "aw man!" he went and pulled a cared which was red. "Well it looks like someone is getting a phone call home." He frowned a little. I was getting a worse migraine I had ever had before.*12:00PM* I went over to Candy's room she was teaching Math. "Hello hate to bother but I need Advil." She nodded. "In my purse." I nodded and took two. "thanks." "No problem." I went in my room and took them. I was on lunch break thank god… then Rose came running in. "Hey mommy! I have a new friend his name is Ryan." I smiled. "That's nice sweetie…but I need you to go back to class now or lunch." She nodded and ran off. She was in head start and she was too cute. *8:00pm* I was laying on Blood's lap… I was starting to get feelings for this jerk. But I still love Angle. Blood started stroking my hair and I chuckled a little. Then he started feeling me I moaned a little. "Bob stop." He stopped and looked at me. "How do you know my real name?" I smirked. "I do my research." He started laughing. "Alright Kathie." I got mad and threw a pillow at his head. "How do you know my first name?" he smirked. "Oh I do my research." He said in a mocking voice. I started laughing and punching him. He grabbed my arms and gently kissed them. Then he started making out with me. "I love you Kathie." I rolled my eyes and stared at him with a smile. "Love you too Bob."**

**Buttercup POV**

**Butterfly just kept asking me all of these questions that I could not answer. "Mommy why did daddy hit you?" I sighed. "You asked me this before sweetie… I don't know." She nodded. "Do he still love you?" I shrugged. "Honey stop asking me questions… would you like ice cream?" she nodded and we continued walking in the park. I kind of spoiled Butterfly because she was the only girl out of four boys.**

**Anna POV**

"**I am so mad at Jake! He said that he had to work overtime at work… he comes home at 3:30 am. He works at food lion! Then he will lie saying he has to go on a business trip for three days. I hope he knows he has two kids and another on the way and if he keeps lying like this we are going to have some trouble!" Jessica had her usual confused look on her face. "What's overtime? What's Food lion? Who is Jake? What is a business trip? What do you mean by another on the way? What am I doing here?" I did a face palm.**

_Well hope you like please review/ comment you will make my day :D_

_Love, Daysia_


	7. Chapter 7

**well here is chapter seven hope you like.**

**Chapter7: let's get together? **

**Kat POV**

***the next morning***

**I woke up and ran to the bathroom and threw up Blood pulled my hair back. "Ok there Kathie?" I shook my head. "For one thing never call me Kathie! And another I feel sick and am calling out of work." He nodded then looked at me with a smile. "Are you pregnant?" I shrugged and got up from the floor. "I don't know? How am I supposed to know?" he snickered a little. "Your body tells you ahead of time and you can go to the drug store and get a test… I can get one for you?" I shrugged. "If you want… am not fat so yeah." He started laughing. "your only like one week you nut case." He walked out to buy me a test I guess. I went and laid on the bed. "Mommy time for school!" I smiled a little. "I don't feel good but "**_**daddy"**_** will drop you off and pick you up." She nodded and smiled. "Ok!" and she went to go get ready. *10:00am* Rose was at school and I was laying in bed texting Angle. My phone beeped. 'Honey I missed you so much can I come over?' I though for a moment I liked her and all but I really want to be with Blood. I called her number. "Hello kat!" I sighed. "hello cupcake… I love you and all but I fell in love with Blood so I am braking up with you… but we can be good friends." The other end got quiet I was starting to feel bad. "Cupcake I still love you I just want to spend some time with Blood… am pregnant by him anyway." She sighed a little. "Well congrats Kat… see you around…bye." Then she hung up I felt so bad.**

**Jake POV**

**I feel like a dirty jerk I mean I just slept with my nasty cousin Martha. Why would I do this? I needed to get back home before Anna gets suspicious of me. I was drunk last night and I got fired from my job and I know that Anna is going to beat my ass now.**

**Brick POV**

***12:00am***

**I was at a club and this hot chick was stripping. She had blond hair and blue eyes and a nice figure. She looked way younger than me back what the heck. Than there was another girl with blond hair sitting at the table I walked over to her and sat down. "Hello sexy." She rolled her eyes. "I don't have times for no drunks." I smirked. "Am Brick." Her eyes widened. "Am Bella… Candy's best friend." I turned pink as in embarrassment. "Oh god…" she smiled. "It's ok I won't tell… at least your sister is not a stripper." I smirked. "yeah but she's hot… what's her name?" "Gina." I nodded. "I need her number." That's when Bella got up and walked away. I felt left out so I guess I will get more drunk!**

**Josh POV**

"**Daddy am scared!" Ivy yelled while running in my room. "Come her sweetie." She jumped in the bed. "I hate storms!" I smiled. "Well I like them you know why?" she shook her head. "Well I can tell you ghost story's." she giggled. "Yay! I will get teddy!" she ran in her room to get her teddy bear. It was very heard being a single father but Ashley do visit Ivy and me every weekend. We got along pretty good we were talking about getting back together but we still have to think about it.**

_Well this is a short chapter hope you like it anyway… please review and comment _

_Love, Daysia_


	8. Chapter 8

**Well chapter eight hope you like it**

**Chapter8: we belong together **

**Blood POV**

***9:00pm***

**I had just put Rose to sleep and was heading to our bedroom. I opened the door and noticed Kat crying and holding a knife with rust on it. I put my arms around her. "Are you ok?" she shook her head and kept crying. "I had a flash back on my childhood." I patted her on the back. "Was it bad?" she nodded. "My father use to rape me and he hated me because I was homosexual so when I was 14 I stabbed him to death… I shot my mother twice." I was completely in shock. "Um… wow… why you shot your mother?" she sighed. "If she really loved me she would have never let my dad do that shit to me." I nodded and gently kissed her on the lips. "You need to get rid of the past… how old are you now?" "am twenty-two." I smiled. "See that happened a long time ago… tomorrow we are going to pick out your wedding dress and I will take you out somewhere nice." She smiled a little. "Ok that seems fun." Then she lend on my shoulder and slowly feel asleep.**

**Ashley POV**

***the next morning***

**I woke up in my cold lonely bed and started to get ready for work. I took a shower and put on my very short skirt with a very tight shirt that came above my bellybutton. I put on my make-up and sat on the couch. I really did not feel like working at hooters today. I sat and though for a minute. "am going to call out." I said to myself as I dialed the number to call out. i put in that I was sick and I could not work. After that I took off my work cloths and crawled back in bed. I was so depressed I just wanted to be with my family. No one wants to be bothered with me because am a bitch. I started crying a little. "Ding Dong!" the doorbell rang I don't know who would be visiting me. I slowly walked downstairs and answered the door. "Hey mommy!" Ivy said while hugging me. I smiled widely. "Hey sweetie." I kissed her on the cheek. Then Josh came in with a smirk. "you are going to lose your job if you keep taking off… we need to talk." I nodded and smiled. "Ivy you can go in the living room and watch T.V." she nodded and ran off. And me and Josh went in the kitchen. "Honey I love you and I think we can make this work." I smiled widely. "I think so too honey." He smiled. "You can move in with us anytime… would you like to get married?" I was about to die. "Yes I would love too!" he smirked. "Ok I better put a ring on it."**

**Gina POV**

***11:00pm***

**I was walking back home after a long night of work… but I got paid a lot. "Wait up sexy!" I turned around to see a dude with a red hat running after me. I got out my pepper spray. He got really close to me. "Am in my 30 and your like 20 something but your just so damn sexy I want to get some with you." His had was going towards me that's when I sprayed him in the face. "AHHHHH SHIT!" and I ran off. **

**Buttercup POV**

**He wont be getting in!**

Please review or comment


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here chapter nine hope you like **

**Chapter9: hot red.**

**Sally POV**

*** at school***

**Me Tiffany and Brittany was sitting at the back table laughing at ugly people. Tiffany giggled. "Ew like what is that guy wearing… like that is such a turn off of girls." I shrugged he was a new guy here and well he was a nerd he had glasses and his shirt was tucked into his pants. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes… to me he was cute but I would never let Tiffany or Brittany know that. Then Taylor came up to us… he was so sexy. "Hey ladies you want some of my big, fast , juicy-" "Taylor sit your butt down!" our teacher yelled. He did as he as he was told. Brittany snickered. "I want to fuck his ass!" everyone looked at her and she blushed. "Its true stop starring bitches!"I giggled and we continued or work.**

**Candy POV**

***4:00pm***

**I was getting ready to dye my hair a candy apple red. Bella was over and Todd was out buying groceries. The doorbell rang. "I got it!" Bella yelled. I heard Brian answer. "Hello beautiful what's your name?" I heard Bella giggle. "Am Bella… you must me Brian… Sally's room is on the second floor the far left." I herd him snicker. "yeah I want your number before I leave." I smiled a little. "We will see about that… Brian" Bella said in her flirting voice. Then Brian came in and gave me a hug. He looked at my hands which had red dye on it. "You… did you touch my shirt?" I nodded and giggled. "my bad it might come off… anyway Sally wants black walls with a hot pink boarder." He nodded. "ok." I started to put the dye in my hair that's when Mr. fluffy came and started to rub against my legs. "Nicole get your kitten please." That's when Mr. Fluffy started to lick my feet. "ok so now you think my feet are dirty!" the kitten looked up at me and purred. Nicole came in and pick him up. "Mommy she likes you." I smiled. "Honey she is a boy… notice I gave him the name Mr. fluffy." She nodded. "ok." And walked away. I looked in the mirror. "Bye bye black hair!"**

**Bella POV**

***5:00pm***

**I was watching T.V with Nicole and this cat. Sally was out playing with her friends and Brook was sleep… like she always is. Candy came out of the bathroom. "Look at my hair!" it was very bright red she looked different. "Wow nice." She nodded. "Yup I know am going to flat iron it… with a flat iron." I smirked "oh wow I did not know that." She smiled. "shut up." *6:00pm* I was walking home and seen Sally hang out with… sluts her age basically one of the girls was dancing on a telephone pool. And I seen Sally dancing with some dude… not in a good way. I walked over to Sally who stop what she was doing and started reading a book which was turned upside down. "What are you reading there Sally?" the girls looked at me than back at Sally. "hey Bella am reading how to train your dragon." I rolled my eyes. "Ok for one thing the book is upside down." She looked at it. "oh." "And second it's a playgirl magazine." She dropped the book. "oh… ew." "An last its dark outside you need to go home… and am not telling your mother what I saw you doing but if I see you do that again we are going to have some issues ok." She nodded and I walked her home. "By Bella." I smiled. "Bye Sally." I started walking home again and I herd someone yelling. "Bella!" I turned around to see Brian with his cell phone out. "Your number I want it." I giggled a little and told him my number and he told me mine. "See you around." I said with a smirk. "I sure will."**

**Brick POV**

***9:00pm***

**Last night I slept on a park bench because buttercup locked me out my own house and was not letting me in now. I went to the bar and got drunk again. I was walking down the street looking for that strip club. "Am a nice guy…. Yes you are… thank you, you are very kind…. Aww thank you brick… no problem." I was talking and responding to myself. "That bitch was sleeping with my brother I know it why else would butch check his mail at 12:00pm at noon?" I arrived at the strip club hoping to see that chick… she likes me I know it. I went in and took a seat. I seen her walking I ran over to her. "hey remember me am Brick you accidently sprayed me with pepper spray." She nodded slowly. "yeah your like on some kind of drug so stay away from me you creep." I shook head. "No we are going to have sex and you will love it and you are like so sexy I need you!" I grabbed her by the arm and her drinks feel from her hand. That's when she pulled away from me and kicked me in the nuts several times. "AHHH SHIT!" I know she loves me.**

**Angle POV**

**Why did I marry a nerd.**

_Well a longer chapter hope you like please review _

_Love, daysia _


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here is chapter ten… I made it so far. Enjoy and sorry for the late update.**

**Chapter10: oh my gosh…**

**Sally POV  
><strong>***Easter Afternoon 5:00pm***

**I was in my room texting people. My mom was cooking dinner and Nicole was playing with her doll in my room. "Nicole will you please go to your room… I want to call someone… am going to call the boogie man." Nicole ran out of my room as fast as she could. I snickered a little and closed my door. I wanted to right next door to Johnny's house but I am too shy. "Sally sweetie." My mom opened the door. "Dinner will be ready in one hour." I nodded. "Cant wait mom." She smirked. "Thanks and don't scare your sister no more ok." I nodded and she closed the door I decided to take a nap. *two hours latter* I woke up and my room was filled with smoke I could not see nothing. It was very hot I felt the walls and it burned my hands. It was coming from next door or downstairs. "MOMMY!" I yelled several times but she did not here me I was scared to open m door. "STAND BACK!" I male Voice yelled I did as I was told and the guy smashed my windows opened with a sledge hammer… it was Uncle Boomer he is a Fire man. " Uncle Boomer? Hi!" " Sally there is no time to be talking you house is on fire." I frowned. "oh… can I get my cloths and my cellphone charger and my Will, Xbox 360 oh and my laptop?" He grabbed me and carried me down the ladder where the rest of my family was. I ran over to my mom. "You forgot our food!" she shook her head. "Look to your left." I did as I was told and seen that Johnny's house was still in flames. "Mom there house is on fire!" my mom just looked at me. "Oh no its just lights with black smoke coming from it." I rolled my eyes. " you did not have to get smart…. What about our house and you did not reminded me about dinner?" Candy frowned. "This is Todds house where living in… he is at toy r us buying Nicole something for being good… and I forgot to put the oven on so it never cooked." I looked over to see Uncle Boomer with Johnny and his fosters parents. Johnny was crying I really felt bad for him. Uncle Boomer and them walked over to us. "Hi Sally." He said with his head down. I waved. "hey Johnny." Uncle Boomer cleared her throat. "The house fire was caused by a small explosion due to old gas pipes… Do you have insurance one the house?" Johnny's mom nodded. "Ok good… and how about you Candy?" she shrugged. " I have to ask Todd am not sure…. Can we go back in?" Uncle Boomer shook his head. " Not safe at all the fire ruined the whole house… y'all can call relatives near you to stay with for a while… well happy Easter." He said and walked away. Johnny continued crying I scratched my head a little and walked near him. "Am sorry this happened to you and your folks." "I only had one picture of my real parents and it was in my house… I look at that picture everyday to give me hope…" I sighed a little. " I tried to make a voodoo doll of my real mom… its in the fire now." Johnny chuckled a little. "Wow…" "Johnny lets go!" he's dad yelled. He nodded and followed him. My mom looked at me. "First lets call Todd and tell him that the house burned down and we can stay at buttercup's house maybe." I nodded and sat down and just looked at the smoke coming from our house.**

**Buttercup POV**

**Brick was finally home with me. we just got done eating dinner. The boys when upstairs to play and I was getting lice out of Butterfly's hair. "This is Nasty little girl! Why would you brush your hair with a brush you found on the street?" "It was pink." I rolled my eyes and kept scanning her head. Brick was watching me with a smile. "Am so glad you let me back the house it means a lot" I nodded. "hu-hu" the doorbell rang… who could that be?**

**_**_sorry a short chapter but anyway sally POV really happened today. My mom was driving and we seen a house on fire so we stopped by and looked at them put it out…. I feel so bad for them. But anyway please review _

_Love, Daysia_


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here is chapter elven I hope you like.**

**Chapter11: oh hell no!**

**Candy POV**

" **Hurry up Sally the cab is waiting.***

**Buttercup POV**

**Brick came down with Jr. Nick and Chris. "honey am taking them to the baseball park." I smiled. "Well have fun." They nodded and left out the back door. There was another knock at the door… I knew this could not be a good visit I know it cant be Candy already. "who is it?" "Um… its they milk man… delivering milk." Took a knife from the kitchen and open the door… it was Mitch. "What do you want?" he smirked and liked his lips. "Am selling kids… would you like one… they cost only $150.00.?" I shook my head and frowned. "No… its illegal do you kidnap them?" "Hell yeah! Where sally my daughter?" I shook my head again. " I would never tell you.. now go!" he ran off my property and I shut and locked my door. Butterfly came downstairs. "Mommy am done with my Makeup work for school." I gave her a hug. "Aww am so proud of my little girl." I handed her a five dollar bill and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Wow!" I smirked. "And your not spending it put it in your piggy bank… and another thing Nicole and her family is staying here for a while there house got caught on fire and they lost some of there things." She frowned. "Oh noes! Even Mr. Fluffy?" I nodded slowly. "yes… please try not to say nothing about it when they get here ok?" she nodded and sat down on the couch I smiled and tickled her and laughed. "why did you do that mommy?" she said while laughing I smiled. "to keep you moving." She giggled and watch T.V. *hour later* there was a knock on the door so I answered it. It was Candy and her family. "Hello come in." Nicole ran to Butterfly and hugged her. "Hey lets play in my room we can have a sleepover!" Nicole smiled a little and followed her upstairs. Candy just stood there with a blank expression on her face. "My red hair was in m house." Sally rolled her eyes. "Who cares! I want Mr. Fluffy!" I Cleared my throat and looked at Sally. "There is no need to yell at your mother." Sally Put her head down. "I miss fluffy how come uncle Boomer did not save him?" I sighed deeply. "honey he's not your uncle he your cousin and maybe you might get a new cat." She shook her head "He wont be like Mr. fluffy… can I sleep in your bed… its cool." I nodded and she went up stairs. I picked up Brook from Candy's arms. "aww shes as cute as her mother." Candy Blushed a little. "I know." She said with a small smile we sat down and talked. She seemed worried about something. "Candy what's up? Did you hear a word I said?" she shook her head and bit her nails. " Greg…" "Forget about that fag!" she shook her head again. "when I was 14 he took pictures of me… his dad work for playboy… I got mail from playboy asking me if I want to be a porn star they have my pictures." I was shocked " That's not right! He sent them your pictures without your ok!" she nodded and frowned. "Do you think I should sign up I mean they make good money." I wanted to slap the shit out of her. "NO! I raised you better than… That!" she nodded and gave me an evil smirk.*1 hour later later* Todd was over talking with Brick… he seemed not to sad about the fire… I wonder why…**

**Bubbles POV**

***at dinner table***

**Me, Chad and Jane was at the dinner table. " Honey do you think shes ok?" I said in a worried voice. "Shes just fine just hanging out with punks." Chad replied. Am really getting tired to Gaby coming home late all the time. We heard the door slam. "is that you sweetie?" Gaby came in with a piercing on her lips, eyebrows and nose. "WHAT THE HELL?" chad yelled with anger. She gave him the finger " Fuck you and you an you!" she said pointing to all three of us and running upstairs.**

**Kat POV**

**Me, Rose in Blood was watching Titanic. Me and Blood was cuddled up on the couch while Rose was falling a sleep on the love seat. "Am going to put her to bed." Blood said while he picked up rose and took her to her room. When he came back he turned off the T.V and he kissed me passionately. " I love you.." I said in a low voice. "Love you too… you have work in the morning so lets get some rest." I nodded and went to bed..**

**Angle POV**

"**WHERE IS MY KIDS!"**

**Mitch POV**

"**that will be 150.00"**

_Am very sorry for being so slow please forgive me please review _

_Love, Daysia_


	12. Chapter 12

**Well sorry for the late update please forgive me here is chapter twelve please enjoy.**

**Chapter12: Ugly fat man**

**Mitch POV**

**I cannot believe it cost $150.00 just for three kids. I gave the sexy clerk the money. "Here you go honey." She rolled her eyes. "That will be $150.00 not $5.00!" I chuckled and gave her the money. "you like kids?" she rolled her eyes again. "Please leave before I call the cops." With that said I ran out the store with all the stuff. *At "the place"* I went in the kids room where they was all crying. "Aww What's the matter kids?" the little boy stood up. "WE WANT MOMMY AND DADDY!" the other boy stood up. "YEAH!" the girl just laid there and cried. "what are your names and how old are you?" the smaller boy cleard his throat. "I am Kevin and I am three years old… I like girls!" I chuckled. "me too." The other little boy rolled his eyes. "And what is your name?" he smacked his teeth at me. "Am Jason Ruggens the smartest of this group… and that's my twin sister Maxine she wont talk that much so yeah…" I looked her she was crying and sucking her thumb. "Hey little girl." She ran in a corner and continued crying. Then Blood came in with a smile. "We got some one to bye the little girl!" he came in with the older looking dude. "Mitch meet Mr. Bobbie."**

**Buttercup POV**

**I was laying on my bed I was at peace. Sally was on the other end sleep. I was reading a boarding book on "how to love your husband." Candy came in and laid on the bed and sighed deeply. "I want to be a model for playboy… I mean come on am sexy." She said with a smirk I wanted to slap face off. "NO! YOU ARE NOT A HOE!" Sally woke up a little. "Shut up." Then she feel back a sleep. Candy smiled. "Fine then I wont be a model for playboy but one day you will be sorry… just watch." I smiled and shook my head. Then Angle came in my room crying. "MOM I CANT FIND MY KIDS!" Me and Candy look at each other. "How the hell you get in here?" she started crying more. "Jade let me in… MY KIDS ARE GONE!" Sally got up and shook her head. "All I want is sleep damnit!" she walked out the room Candy giggled. Angle feel on the floor crying. "LISTEN TO ME PLEASE! MY KIDS ARE GONE DO YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR GRANDKIDS? DO YOU!"I nodded "Yes I do very much now please calm down and we can talk about it… when did you figure out they was gone?" Angle though for a while. "yesterday morning when I went to go check on them they was gone… the window was wide opend… I did find this though." Angle held up a cloth that had a MM on it. "Mitch!"**

**Brian POV**

**I had a dose of roses for Bella she was so beautiful. I knocked on her door and she answered. "Hello Brian how are you." She said with a smile while staring at flowers. I handed her the flowers she smiled widely. "aw this is so sweet thanks." I nodded "and there's more to it." She looked confused. "oh?" I got down on one knee and pulled out a blue box and opened it. "Will you marry me?" Bella look shocked. "uhh."**

**Jason POV**

**I had no clue who the fat guy was but he look ugly. I was listening to there talking. "Yeah we have one little girl Maxine she's the quite one" Mitch said. I kept thinking to myself 'she's my sister don't you touch her' then Kevin walked up. "Bro! Bro!" I covered his mouth. "Shut up you loud three year old!" he put his head down and sat on the old ugly floor while I listen the them talk. "She cost $150.00 in cash." The other dude said. I frowned a little. "I'll take her" the fat ugly poopy head said.**

**Blossom POV**

**Why would I lie to Butch I told him I got my tube tide and now am pregnant… hes going to kill me.**

_I am not dead am so sorry for the late update its because I in trouble because of bad grades but anyway I want to pur some of your Oc's in my story so tell me there Age, Name, boy or girl, How they act like if they are evil nice kind ect. So have a nice day and please review. I don't own the powerpuff girls or rowdyruff boy or do I own Bella._

_~love Daysia _


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here is chapter thirteen so enjoy **

**Chapter13: NO! **

**Buttercup POV**

**I put my hair in a ponytail and turned to Angle who was crying. "Honey should I were it like this or just let it hang down?" her face turned red. "I DONTCARE! JUST GET THE STUPID CAR AND LET'S GO TO THE STUPID PLACE!" I smiled. "It's called 'the place'… anyway let's go." I notice that Max and here was not together that much. "uh why are you and Max not talking that much?" Angle rolled her eyes. "We are getting a divorce…. He's no fun and am in love with Kat still so yeah." I sighed and sat down. "Honey you must think about this…. You know him since you was in high school he helped you with kids that's to even his. Why kick him to the curb for a girl that you just met in a bar?" Angle threw a pillow at my head. "MOM WE MUST GET TO THE PLACE! MY KIDS COULD DIE!" I nodded and took off my shoes. "Tell me now or we are not going." I can tell she was going Crazy. "MOM MY KIDS!... Kat broke up with me." she laid on the bed crying. "Are you crying because of kids or because of kat braking up with you" she cried more. "BOTH DAMNIT!" I sighed I guess I was going to get the kids back by myself but since I am hungry I better eat first.**

**Candy POV**

***15 minutes later***

**I invited my Best friend sister over Gina she said maybe she could help me with my problem. "So you want to be in the playboy business? I had the same dream and look at me now am like a star I can most likely talk your mom into letting you be in it." I nodded and smile. "Thanks… I miss my fiancé he is on a business trip… lets go ask her now." As we ran to Buttercups door there was a note that read. 'hey went to go get Angles Kids back… but went to I hop first… BTW I over head you and your friend and the answer is NO!' I just sighed. "Well to bad am just going to sign up" Gina smiled. "That's a girl."**

**Brick POV**

**I came back home with the boys and they went to their room a. I had a dozen roses for Buttercup. When I when to the room all I seen was Angle crying on the bed I went to her. "Honey are you ok? Where is your mom?" "DO I LOOK OK! My mom went to get the kids…. OH MY GOSH THE KIDS!COME WITH ME TO THE PLACE!" I nodded and follow her but on my way out I caught Candy feeling out papers for playboy so I ripped it up. "NO!" and I walked out with Angle.**

**Blossom POV**

**Butch was talking to Kelly about her crazy behavior. I just sighed she was nuts but she is a A+ student so am proud. Kelly ran upstairs happy and Butch came to me. "Ok she understands now. Why do you look so worried?" I sighed. "because I am having another baby…" he just looked at me and shook his head. "Bitch bye." And he walked out the front door. I felt so bad why would I do this?**

**Professor POV**

**Want a girlfriend.**

**Buttercup**

**Am glad that Brick and Angle meet up with me we was in front of the place. I looked at both of them. "let's kick some ass."**

_You know what you can kill me if you want…. Am sorry for the late update I have been busy so yeah. Kadienewberg thank you so much I will use your Oc's soon. And for the rest of you people out there I need you to create an female OC for the Professor that would be so helpful so yeah thank you and I will update soon I promise. And thank you kadienewberg so much. Please review._

_Love, Daysia_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Well am so sorry I could no update for one thing I move back to NC so that's number one… number two is I have no internet signal or cellphone signal ._. and the last reason is I hade writers block :/ so please enjoy it **_

**Chapter14: I am…**

**Mitch POV**

**I was so proud of myself I have just sold my first child. The little boy walks up to me. "Where is my sister you poopy!" I smiled. "your face." He went in the corner and cried. "YOU SAID MY FACE!" I sighed and thought to myself… next am selling him. The smart boy walked up to me. "My brother Kevin is so dumb if you give him candy he would like you… he is dumb." My face lit up like a hooker getting a 300 dollar tip! "Thank you! Jason" Jason look confused. "First of all thanks for remembering my name that's sweet and second why thank me?" I Chuckled. "You will see." I went to Kevin with a big smile. "Hey there little buddy how would you like some candy?" Kevin smiled. "YES! ME LOVE CANDY!" Jason gasped. "How dare you!" I smiled. And turned to Kevin. "You can get candy only if you be on my side and stay with me ok?" He nodded. "YES." I smiled. "Great." Jason looked so worried and sad I bet he felt dumb now. The out of nowhere my door came crashing down. "We are kicking your damn ass!" I turned around to see Brick Angle and Buttercup… this can't be good.**

**Candy POV**

**I was watching Nicole run into walls and sally cry about a pet that I did not even care about. Gina looked at me. "Greg can help you be a play boy model I know he can!" I shook my head. " No he abused me I would never look at his face again. I love Todd." She laughed in my face. "yeah that will get you somewhere"**

**Blossom POV**

**I miss him but I am so sure he will come back. Kelly came from the stairs. "where is dad?" I got mad. "Screw you dad ok! I hate him" she looked confused and ran out the door. She was just going through girl problems.**

**Butch POV**

"**you have such pretty eyes" Jessie looked at me. "why thank you sir." I snickered a little. "No problem sexy." Jessie sighed and looked at me. "I am pregnant."**

_Sorry guys please don't shoot me it has been hard uploading… so yeah Please review ^^_

_Love, Daysia_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guy I am back please enjoy this chapter **_

**Chapter15: Good new but bad**

**Buttercup POV**

**I was so ready to kick some ass Mitch was just standing there like if he was scared. Angle look so happy to see her kids but I did not seen Maxine. Brick walked up to Mitch. "If you don't get away from kids I will burn your ugly ass face!" he said as he held up a cigarette. Jason and Kevin came up to Angle and hugged her. Mitch looked at Brick and laughed. "yeah that will hurt me… Hey fat Hooker" I knew he was talking about me I just rolled my eyes. Brick took the cigarette and rubbed it in his face. That's when I felt like I need to help fight him so I started to kick his nuts. Brick tried to stop me but I kept going then Mitch got up and kicked me in the stomach really hard. I screamed in pain. Angle came running to me asking me if I was ok. Brick kept looking at Mitch with an evil eye then he pulled out a knife. "NO DADDY!" Angle yelled. But Brick stabbed him right in the heart and he dropped to the floor dead. Kevin looked at the dead body he smiled. " Cool blood!" Angle Looked worried about me and Maxine. Soon everything went black…**

**Josh POV**

**I was watch my cute little Ivy in the inside pool. She was too cute. The phone rang so I ran to pick it up and it was Ashley. We talked for like 15 minutes then I remembered that Ivy was in the pool. I ran in there but it was too late her dead body was floating on top of the water. I could not believe that my little girl is dead…**

**Candy POV**

**I opened the door to find Greg he smiled. "I knew you will need me bitch."**

**Brick POV**

***2 hours later at the hospital***

**Buttercup was a sleep but they think she lost the babies… how would she take this?**

**Maxine POV**

**I am so scared of this ugly guy he just did stuff to me. I will never talk again.**

_Sorry I am late please review :D love all of you_

_Love, Dsaysia_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello guys I am back hope you are enjoying this :D **

**Chapter 16: Mr. Bobbie **

**Brick POV**

**Oh yeah I thought I got away with everything but I did not.. I was in the hospital waiting to see Buttercup but the cops came running in with guns pointing them at me. "Put your fucking hands up you cold hearted murder!" one of the cops said the other cop just rolled there eyes but I did what they said. "Um what did I do? I need to see my wife… she just lost the baby… because of me." the other cop with the name tag that read Joey. C cleared his throat and pointed the gun at him more. "you have the right to remain silent whatever you say will be held against you in court!" I was really getting pissed. "What the hell can I even see my damn wife!?" Joey though for a moment. "I wish I cound but I cant break the rules son" he put the hand cuffs on me and put me in the car. Damn I am screwed up. **

**Mr. Bobbie POV**

**This little girl was so sexy. I loved how she cried when I raped her. Maxine was hiding again for some reason… all I did today was touch her… lots of times. *5 minutes later* I found her under the sink crying so I picked her up. "What's the problem my little cupcake." For some reason she cried more. I was a register pedophile. I love little kids it all started with Candy and ever since then I could never get enough and plus my wife cheated on me with the milk man so yeah why not like little kids?**

**Candy POV**

**The room was filled with quiet. We all looked at Greg. Then sally came running down the stairs. "Hey I met new friend on the internet mom! ****Laura and Penelope Olivier. But there Nick names are LoLa and Penny. May I meet them at the park?" I had a small smile. "Sure make sure they are not hookers!" she nodded and left out the door with Jade. Gina laughed while Greg rolled his eyes. "You are such a bitch!" I put my head down. Then someone came in. it was Angle, Max and Todd. Greg at this shocked face just like Todd and Angle. "Why are you here Greg?" Todd asked very politely. Greg started to walk out the door with a big smile. " to make your soon to be wife a porn star" then he left. Todd looked at me like I was crazy. "Honey you are way too beautiful for… that ok honey… where is Nicole… I got her a new Kitten." I smiled. "awww how sweet" then I stared to make out with him. Angle and Max pulled us apart. "Stop that! Help us go to Mr. Bobbie house and save Maxine! And Brush your Teeth!" Max Yelled in fear. I really did not want to see that nasty man but I must…I cant let a child suffer like I did. "Alright… lets go."**

**Josh POV**

**I was hoping I was dreaming… a nightmare. But I was not. My wet dead daughter was laying in front of me. I called the EMS truck so I have been doing CPR on her but I knew she was dead. *5 minutes later* they took her to the hospital…. Maybe there is hope?**

**Kat POV**

**I fucken hate being pregnant. I feel like cussing out every damn person I seen. I went outside to get the mail. And the mail man gave me damn junk mail. Live what the hell man! I gave him the death glare. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! WHY GIVE ME JUNK MAIL! I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT!" I threw the ads in his face and ran in Blood looked at me with a smirk. "So are you enjoying your happy moment?" I gave him an evil glare. "Fuck you ass hole!" he chuckled. "Yes… I would love to do that." I just screamed in madness. "Fuck you! I hate you why do this to me! You drug dealer" he laughed even more. "You sell drugs too" I walked off to check on Rose. She is out of school because I am and I don't want her to get scared if I am not there. I went in her room and she was sound asleep. I smiled and went out to sell drugs. For a good reason though…**

**Angle POV**

***15 minutes later***

**We left Kevin and Jason at my mom's house. We were in front of Mr. Bobbie's house. I was nerves about my kids. "Um Candy will Gina hurt my kids?" Candy smiled and nodded. "No she is really nice she is Bella's sister." I nodded. I felt good now because I knew that Bella was very nice. "So do we go in?" Candy asked. Max nodded and knocked very nicely. "Who is it?" Mr. Bobbie asked. "Me Max and my wife beautiful Angle and my sweet sister-in-law Candy." Candy rolled her eyes. "This is not a Game show you freak!" Candy kicked the door down and Mr. Bobbie fell to the floor. I ran into the house and picked up Maxine and hugged and kissed her she was shaken. "It's ok honey you are safe now."**

_Thanks for reading please review_

_Love, Daysis _****


	17. Chapter 17

_Yep I am back please enjoy this ^^ soon I should live in my own house with wifi so I can update daily until then… yeah… _

**Chapter17: you scared my life.**

**Angle POV**

***3 hours latter***

**I gave all of the kids a bath and put them to bed. I was so worried about them, the boys were taking it well but Maxine was just sitting there with a blank expression. Max went over to her and gave her hug. "What the matter sweetie?" I rolled my eyes my husband was such a dummy. "Oh I don't know maybe a random guy just comes and touches her!" I can feel my face turn red. "Honey I love you… calm down." I walked off in went in my room, and just cried. I want my kids to have a normal life.**

**Buttercup POV**

**I am in the hospital and I can't believe that Jerk is not here! I mean I fucking hate him! My Dad came in with some Purple tulips. "Hi daddy how are you?" I said with a smile. "That is something I should be asking you… are you ok?" I sighed. "No… Brick I not here he is never here for me never!" I busted out in tears. He hugged me and comfort me. "It's ok honey I will get that Jackass no one hurts my daughters."**

**Brick POV**

**This was driving me crazy I could not belive that I could not see my wife kids I begged them to let me see her but they said no! I am stuck in here for a week! What more can go wrong? The officer dude bought another dude and threw him and Jail… it was Ricky…. My life sucks but just as I though things got worse Joey Came to my cell. "your getting out son you're a free man." I was so excited I screamed as loud as I could. But Ricky frowned. "Damnit!" I smirked I guess I wont get raped tonight**

**Josh POV**

**I was crying…. Tears of joy She was alive but in Comma. I knew there was hope I just knew it. Ashley came in here running. "WHAT THE HELL OIS WRONG WITH YOU?" I got up and ran to her. "Honey calm down no need to scream everything is going to be okay." She started crying "I want her to be okay. I love her" I kissed her passionately for the longest time… then we hear something. "Where am I?" We both ran over to her and hugged and kissed her. "Honey I love you! I will give you anything just never leave!" yelled Ashley. Ivy had a small smile. "I want you and daddy and me to live happy forever." We both smiled. Okay**

**Sally POV**

**I finally have a friend that is not a fat hooker! My mom is going to proud of me. "Lets go skating its okay with my mom."**

**Candy POV**

**We were finally in my own house. Nicole was playing with her new kitchen and me and Todd was cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. "Red looks so good on you." I smiled, "thanks." He look like he was keeping something from me. "Honey want to tell me something?" he sighed. "If I see you with Greg Again… I will leave you… I feel like you where cheating on me." I felt scared. "Honey I would never cheat on you I love you." I smirked. "Its like you love abuse don't you…" I looked at him like he was crazy. "What no why say that?" he shook his head. "whatever I know something you don't know." Then he walked of to bed.**

_Hey sorry for the short chapter don't hate me please review, and I will update It is complicated… Love yall bye_

_Love, Daysia_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey guys I am back and I am so sorry I hope you are still reading this story. I have wifi so yeah, things might look alittle different on how I am writing this. I am sorry if it is confusing. Anyway here is chapter 18 hope you enjoy this._

_**Chapter 18: No one hurts my little girl!**_

**Sally POV**

*1:00am*

I had so much fun, but it was so late my mom was going to kill my ass, but at least I know I was doing something legal. "hey we had fun, I want you to meet out family tomorrow. We better get going., see yeah around." Said Laura with a smile. "Okay I sure will." I waved good bye and went in the house where I see my mom petting Mr. Fluffy. She did not look happy at all. "Hey mom what up?" she dropped poor Mr. Fluffy and walked up to my face. "YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!" she slapped me so hard that I feel on the floor. I could tell she had been drinking. I was so scared because I know she gets wild when she is mad. "WHAT THE FUCK WHRE YOU DOING OUT THIS LATE!?" she picked me up and slammed me on the ground again except on my face. By this part I was crying and screaming in pain. My dad came Rushing down the stairs and he picked me up. "Its okay sweetie…go to your room.: I ran to my room and locked my door and cried.

**Todd POV**

By this point I am just so sick of candy… I need a break from her… she was drinking a bottle of rum out of the bottle… I started to pack things up…. Ready to leave her for a while… I put Nicole and Bella in their car seat and sally sat in the front seat, she had bruises all over her. I felt so bad her…. "don't worry we are going somewhere safe for a while"

**Brick POV**

*****6:00am*

I walked in the hospital and seen the professor. "hey Professor how are you." He picked me up by my hair and banged my head on the wall several times. Then spit on me. "WHA THRE FUCK MAN!?" I did not know that guy was that strong. "Don't you ever go near my daughter… you fucking Asshole!" I was so confused. "what are you talking about?" his face got a bright red. "Go away!" Then he pushed me off out of the hospital. It was not fair. I loved her I really did not know what did….

**Lisa POV**

*12:00 pm*

I really hate going home to see my family it was all screwed up… I am studying to be a doctor and there's my jacked up family. Jacob is okay he wants to be caption and I am proud of him for that, But Martha is some crack head on the streets and Gaby is some stuck up little brat that won't listen at all, I wonder how Jane will come out. I walked in the house where I see Martha watching T.V and Gaby with her boyfriend Travis, that boy always looks sad for some reson. Then I seen Jacob reading a book, I smiled. "Honey you made it." My mom hugged me. "Your father will get off of work soon, I made dinner we was waiting for you." I smiled. "thanks mom" "Your such a fucking nerd." Yelled Gaby smirking. She was pushing her boyfriend to laugh but her just kept his head down with his hoodie. I was studying to be a Therapists so maybe I could help this lost soul… but I guess he would be sad look who is girlfriend is I would be sad all the time too.

**Martha POV**

I love coming over here, I get to "borrow" money from my parents and even my brother, I love and need drugs… I don't care what no one say!

_**I'm back guys I should update more daily now Love you guys so much review please.**_

_**~love daysia **_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello guys im back hope you enjoy it._

_Chapter 19: I Quit!_

**Sally POV**

***3:00pm***

I was so happy, my dad took me to get my hair and nails done. My stupid sister was with me, she was so annoying. The lady looked at my little sister with a smile. "What pattern would you like?" she smiled. "Unicorns!" the lady smiled and her nails, I rolled my eyes. "I want skull bone with blood coming from the eyes." The lady smiled. "okay then.." *4:30pm* My dad dropped me off at my friend's house I bought the boy named Ray we have been good friends and I really like him but I am to scared to tell him that. He had Long black hair a lip piercing and very dark brown eyes. He was flipping hot! Me and him got out the car and knocked on the door and a man answer the door. "Hello I'm Victor LoLa's and Penny's Father." "And I'm her mother Jennifer, And their little sister is sleep but her name is Caitlin she is the cutest thing." We both smiled and nodded. "Hey Guys come play Just dance with us!" Penny yelled to us from the living room. There house was so big! I wish my house was this big. *30 minutes later* I was worrying way to much Ray Kept looking a Lola with a smirk… what if he liked her and not me. Ray smiled at her. "You have the cutiest smile ever." In my mind I wanted to choke him… "I'm Taken." I sighed in relive. I forgot she had a boyfriend that was a year older then her and with dimples…. Man he must be hot. Ray chuckled. "I was not hitting on you."

**Brick POV**

I don't really care about the unborn child I mean… we have way to may kids now so we don't really need anymore kids. I am mostly sad about Buttercup not wanting to see me so I got something for her… I will cheat on her with Gina if she ever lit me touch her… I can make this work.

**Lisa POV**

*8:00pm*

We was all watching football and talking. Like a normal family, everyone was acting normal. Then out of no where Martha started crying. "What's the matter sis?" Jacob asked. "I want to make you proud and quite using drugs…. I want my daughter back…" I had no idea what she was talking about but we was all shocked about this. There was a silence for about five minutes. "Honey we will help you… all of us." My mom said in a calm voice. Then my dad walled in with only underwear on. "hey guys I quit my job!" I did a face palm. Why was he so dumb… should I even ask why he quite his job? Nope a waist of breath. "Hey dad guess what?" I said with a smile. He smirked "What?" "Martha is gonna stop using drugs." He started crying tears of joy. "I proud of you Hun." Martha just sat there with a small smile. I was proud of her I hope it works.

**Martha POV**

After be sober for like 3 hours all I can think about is my daughter. And how much I loved her… I cant even remember who I sold her too… I need her and the time I want and need her is when I am sober or not high. So I will give up drugs and other stuff… just for her because I love her.

**Kat POV**

I love this little girl to death she is so cute. "Mommy can you do my hair?" I smiled. "of course dear."

_**Hello please review and I love you guys hope you enjoyed that. Night/ morning whatever time of day it is.**_

_**~Love Daysia**_


	20. I am back! (sorry for the wait)

Hey guys I am back! And I would like to know if you would like me to continue with this story? I am sorry it has been 2 years I have been moving and getting used to being back home. So if you do want me to continue with this story or another story please leave a review or PM me! Thanks I love ya'll!

BTW: If I do continue I will update every Wednesdays and Fridays! I love you guys so much for reading my stories it means so much to me! If you ever want me to include one of your OC's or characters please email me at or contact me at.

Email: Rowdyrockgirl

Kik: Bluezappy

Twitter: Bluezapzar

(Ps. On twitter I will tweet out when I am updating a story or if there is any delay!)

Have a great day!

~Love Daysia~


End file.
